Betting and Life
by GrimmHearts
Summary: Bets that bring people together. Not! Only if something's in your mouth. :


**Betting and Life**

**Diclaimer:** _I own nothing but the messed up plot._

It all started with a bet.

"Alright I'll do it but I won't like it." She only smiled serenely at his words and waved him off.

He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this but how could he say no to his best friend? She, of course hadn't always been his best friend in fact the only reason they were friends was because of **that** song. The one he had sung during their first bet.

-- -- --_Flashback--_ -- --

It was silent in the Great Hall as two students waited for the chaos to begin.

"Okay Harry you have your mission and I have the chicken and the disco ball." The voice of Luna Lovegood cut through the silence as she looked to her partner in crime. Harry and herself had become friends of a sort after the summer holidays after his fifth year and her fourth. Harry found himself liking her odd ways of thinking and her uncanny way of knowing where he was in the school. Still more often then naught they were playing pranks.

Today ws different though, this was to settle a bet between the two of them. As the Hall filled the lights dimmed and a stage arose in front of the Hall Doors. On said stage was sixteen year old boy with black hair that had been given white tips, he was dressed in washed out blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'I shall walk alone on my way home'. As everyone became quiet he started to strum the guitar he held.

The words he sang we what woke everyone from their stupor.

**"Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on**  
**Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
if Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler come on"**

Hermione was the first girl to react to the songs lyrics. "Harry James Potter!" She began only to go red in the face as the song continued.

Ron didn't know what to think about the song but he couldn't understand why his best friend didn't tell him he was planning this.

**_"Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody, ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_**

_You naughty thing  
_**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**  
_You naughty woman_  
**You shake your ass around for everyone  
**_You're such a mover  
_**I love the way you dance with anybody  
**_The way you swing  
_**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
Cause you look so much cuter  
with Something in Your Mouth**

Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and smiled at the franticly waving blonde.

Luna waved again as Harry finally turned away to see everyone else's reaction to the song. She turned to the head table to watch the professors turn colors, gape open mouthed at the boy-who-lived, and finally to smirk. All Luna could think was '_This is going to be better then I thought.'_

**Crafty little lip tricks tattoos on her left hip  
She bending as your spending  
There's no ending its so baby, come on  
Dressed up like a princess beating that her skin smells better  
than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on**

_**Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long,  
doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody, ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along**_

Only one thing was going through Harry's mind as he played and sang. '_How in the world am I gonna tell....'_

_You naughty thing_  
**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**  
_You naughty woman  
_**You shake your ass around for everyone  
**_You're such a mover  
_**I love the way you dance with anybody  
**_The way you swing_  
**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
Cause you look so much cuter  
with Something in Your Mouth**

_**She loves the night scene bar queen living for the fun  
Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one  
In the spotlight all night dissing everyone  
And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb  
Your so much cooler  
When you never pull it out  
So much cuter  
with something in your mouth**_

After the bridge he knew exactly how.

_You naughty thing_  
**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**  
_You naughty woman_  
**You shake your ass around for everyone  
I love the way you dance with anybody**  
_The way you swing_  
**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
**_You naughty thing_  
**You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
**_You naughty woman_  
**You shake that ass around for everyone  
**_You're such a mover_  
**I love the way you dance with anybody  
**_The way you swing_  
**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
cause you look so much cuter  
with something in your !!!!!"**

After he finished the applause took him by surprise but he wasn't finished with his part of the bet.

He made his way to the table and waited for her turn around and when she did the hall went silent. He smiled and bowed before saying in a overly loud voice,"You do look very good with something in your mouth Princess." With that he promptly kissed her on the mouth and walked away.

He didn't get very far before her voice said in it's dreamy like quality,"Harry your forgetting that I am also the furture ruler of the universe."

-- -- --_End_-- -- --

"I'm a little tea pot..." Luna loved winning.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- --

**El Fin**

**A/N:**_ I have no idea where this came from and to be honest I wasn't sure I wanted to post it but as you can see I did._


End file.
